Family comes first
by PrincessTiva
Summary: Ali needs to talk to Ziva at a crime scene but can't seem to get through to her because she's being stopped. What will Gibbs do when he arrives? Part of the "Alison Series". Slight Tiva. Gibbs. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey you guys :) (ohhh I seriously need some sort of "name" for you :D Alinators? :P NO, definitely not haha :D) Soo, first of all: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all your reviews, favorites and follows for the last story in the Alison series "Please don't leave quite yet". Your reviews made me sooo happy! :))  
As many of you requested: here's the next story in the Ali series :) YAAY! This is a one-shot though.. :D but whatever.. :D (read author's note at the bottom!)  
Summary: Ali needs to talk to Ziva at a crime scene but can't seem to get through to her because she's being stopped. What will Gibbs do when he arrives? Part of the "Alison Series". Slight Tiva. Gibbs. One-shot.  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters blabla.. :D BUT I OWN ALISON AND THE STORYLINE. BOOM! :D  
Enjoy reading :)  
**

* * *

Ali parked her car at the crime scene right behind the truck Jimmy and Ducky always took. Quickly she grabbed her bag and hurried over to the crime scene.

"Excuse me, young lady, but you're not allowed to go here. This is a crime scene.", she suddenly heard a female voice from behind here. Ali turned around and faced the women.

She had red hair that was a little wavy, and she was a little taller than she was. "Yeah, I know that this is a crime scene. Kinda obvious, don't you think?!", Ali replied annoyed.

She wanted to turn again and walk on but the women caught her wrist. "You are not allowed to go there.", she repeated. "Look, I need to talk to Special Agent Ziva David. Now! It's really important.", Ali explained.

"You can't talk to her right now.", the women replied. _Oh man_, that person was seriously getting on Ali's nerves. "I. Need. To. Talk. To. Her!", she yelled. "But you can't. Who are you anyways?", the women questioned.

"I'm Special Agent Ziva David's daughter and I need to talk to her right now.", Ali answered, her voice rising again. The women stared at her in pure shock and said in disbelieve: "I didn't know she had a daughter."

_Fun_, Ali thought. How she loved to scare strangers off. It was time for Level 2. "Well she has. Special Agent Ziva David is my mom and Special Agent Tony DiNozzo is my dad.", she explained calmly.

She knew exactly which effect that would have on that person. And indeed: Her eyes widened and she stared at Ali as if she'd seen a ghost. "DiNozzo and David have a daughter? But.. you are..", the women started but Ali cut her off, an evil grin on her face: "I'm 16 years old."

The poor women almost fell over in shock and Ali used that opportunity to turn around again. Suddenly back to reality, the women grabbed her wrist again. "Won't be that easy, young lady. I don't believe you.", she exclaimed.

Ali sighted and rolled her eyes. "Look..", she said, reading the women's name from her NCIS visitor tag, "..Agent Borin, I don't care who you are, who you work for, which status you have or what you do. I need to talk to Special Agent Ziva David now. And I don't really care whether you believe me or not. It's really important and I seriously need to talk to her now!"

Agent Borin still stared at Ali. "About what?", she finally asked. "I have very important information!", Ali hissed. "Okay, now you're seriously getting on my nerves. You're lying!", the Agent accused.

"I'm not lying! I need to talk to Ziva now!", Ali yelled. "Ali? What are you doing here?", they suddenly heard Gibbs' voice. "Gibbs! Finally!", Ali cried out and ran straight into his arms.

"You know that girl?", Agent Borin asked in disbelieve as Ali hugged Gibbs. "Of course I do. She's Ziva's and Tony's daughter.", he explained calmly. Agent Borin didn't say a single word.

"What are you doing here, Ali?", Gibbs asked again. "Tony's dad called.", Ali simply stated. "I don't want Tony to know just yet. I don't know how he'll react. I need Ziva's help on this one.", she explained.

Gibbs immediately understood. "Ziva's over there. Go talk to her. Tony's still with McGee, interviewing the witnesses.", he told her. Ali smiled at him gratefully and pulled him into a quick hug.

"Thank you, Gibbs.", she said, kissing him on the cheek. He nodded and smiled as she hurried over to Ziva. "Why didn't I know that Tony and Ziva have a daughter?", Agent Borin asked.

Gibbs turned to face her, still smiling. "Who says she is?", he shot back. "Wait. What? She's not?", she questioned. "Not biologically. But yes, she is their daughter.", Gibbs explained.

"Why are you letting her talk to Ziva? We're in the middle of a case and this is a crime scene.", she then asked. Gibbs looked over to where Ziva and Ali were talking, then to where McGee and Tony were interviewing the witnesses.

He smiled and answered: "Because family comes first. Always."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) I hope you like it! :)  
So, I have another cute story in the Alison series in store and also a longer one again :D If you're interested in another Ali story (WITH TIVAAAA) let me know in the comment box below or on twitter or via PM :) Looking forward to your notes :)  
As always please leave a review on your way out, letting me know what you think (and if you want another Ali story :D)  
Love y'all!  
~ C.**


End file.
